


i could be the man who grows old with you

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, and somehow gordon ramsay is involved?, idk man, jonsa proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Gordon Ramsay @GordonRamsayI think you should marry him.Sansa Stark @queensss@GordonRamsaymy boyfriend practiced making this dish for weeks to surprise me for our anniversary, what do you think?[*Picture Link*]---Title From: Grow Old With You - Adam Sandler





	i could be the man who grows old with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelBells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBells/gifts).



> I followed [angelicbeing](http://angelicbeing.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the gendrya content and they turned me into a jonsa mess, so this one's for them. Thanks for that. Genuinely. :D
> 
> Also, this fic was inspired by [this post](http://theshipshipper.tumblr.com/post/174148618611/kaligay-reblog-rare-positive-gordon)

  
**Gordon Ramsay @GordonRamsay**  
I think you should marry him.

> **Sansa Stark @queensss**  
>  @GordonRamsay my boyfriend practiced making this dish for weeks to surprise me for our anniversary, what do you think? _[*Picture Link*]_

  
\---

  
Jon and Sansa have been together long enough that the casual mention of a marriage isn't all that uncommon or strange. They've talked about it a few times, actually. They'd sometimes even throw out ideas of things they would do _when_ they're married.

It feels like a fact of life; something that would happen at some point in the future. Still, she gets a strange sense of satisfaction when someone who doesn't know them at all remarks on it.

"Gordon Ramsay told me to marry you."

She turned to Jon, waiting for a reaction, and she bites her lips on a smile as he turned to face her slowly, blinking in complete confusion.

"Um. What?"

She grinned, showing him her phone screen that displayed Gordon's reply to a tweet she made some days ago.

It was a picture she'd taken of the meal Jon had made her for their second anniversary celebration, tagging Chef Ramsay to ask his opinion on her boyfriend's cooking skills.

Sansa wasn't expecting a response. Plenty of people tweeted at him asking to rate their cooking and she never thought he'd actually come across her tweet. Mostly, she posted it to see their friends' reactions.

She won't call Jon bad at cooking but he doesn't actually cook enough to be considered good at it, either. And when she'd found out from Gilly that he'd spent weeks practicing the dish to perfection, she wanted to let the world know what a sweet guy her boyfriend is without outright bragging.

All her relationships prior to Jon had been a different variation of complete disappointment so she knows how lucky she is to have found him in this lifetime.

 _Found_ , as though he hasn't always been there, hiding in plain sight.

In truth she's known him all her life; he's been part of it long before she even realized.

Joffrey and those that came in her life after him had done their best to break her; to make her lose faith in Knights and Princes come to life. For a long time she even thought they succeeded in doing so but Jon made her realize they didn't.

She believed in songs and fairytales because she saw it in the way her father loved her mother, saw it in the way he taught his children to love in the same way. _In the way he taught the boy-next-door to love in the very same way._

She was never wrong to believe in good men, in men that would treasure her and love her the same way the heroes would in her favorite fairytales -- she only needed to remember that the heroes always came rare and unexpected.

Like Jon did.

She watched as he read the the tweet on her phone and felt her heart flutter as a smile lit up his face. "Well, if Gordon Ramsay tells you to, you definitely should, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking?"

*

Jon has been told that he knew nothing enough times that he'd been resigned to the fact, and apparently, among the many things he didn't know is how to ask his girlfriend to marry him.

He's already tried to do it on multiple occations but it just never feels like the right time.

Yet, somehow, it feels like the perfect opportunity now, lounging on Sansa's couch after a day of work, the two of them spending their time in a way he can imagine doing for the rest of his life. Just the two of them.

Jon sucked in a deep breath, realizing in that moment what Robb meant when he told him that "he'd know to ask when the moment comes". It's precisely for that reason that he carried the ring everywhere he went, and he retrieves it from his pocket now, taking it out of its small leather pouch to offer to Sansa.

It's her turn to be surprised, looking between him and the ring as though she can't be sure of what's happening.

"Wait," she breathes out, trying hard not to smile. "What's going on?"  
  
He smiled back, shy, and took her hand to plant soft kisses on her knuckles. "I'm asking if you, Sansa Stark, would do me the honor of marrying me."

  
\---

 

 **Sansa Stark @queensss**  
@GordonRamsay Will do! <3 _*attached picture of Jon and Sansa as she shows off her engagement ring*_

> **Gordon Ramsay @GordonRamsay** I think you should marry him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
